Frog Chick vs the Ottoman Empire
by AlexKnight002
Summary: Frog chick decides to go with her friends to Ottoman Empire, but with poor timing, arriving in the middle of World War I. After discovering bad things going on in the empire, they decide to fight back and save the day! Meanwhile, glasses dude goes to Chick Fil A and explosion dude becomes a Minecraft YouTuber.


**Frog Chick vs the Ottoman Empire**

 **AN: Merhaba, everyone! You of corse no that frog chick is the best, but what you probably didn't know about was her advengtures in the ottoman empire during world war I! This story is completely canon compliant, so that means this story is 100% canon! This story is a one-shot, and half fun reeding this dark and serious story about a dark period in history, featuring our favorite frog and her friends! Ribbit ribbit! (Warning: mentions of genocide)**

* * *

ONE DAY IN THE WORLD OF MY HEROE ACADIA:

Frog chick or whatever the fuck her name is was engaged to Kermit the frog. She is the best caracter ever and the only 1 that matters.

"Im really looking ford to my wedding with Kermit, ribbit ribit!"

"I hoep u 2 luv eachother very much!" exclamed the main dude named Goku or something. That's why the show is called Goku no hero academia. "I remember how happy I was when I gotted married 2 my true luv, heroe killer Stain."

Their wedding was soo great, every1 cried expesially the main chick with the zero gravy poewes.

Anywai, since Frog chick was getting marrrked, boob chick decided to pay 4 the gurl students of clasp eh 2 go on vacation for el bactfhalorette party cuz shes really rich.

"So wear r we goin?" asked main chick.

"I asked frog chick where she wanted 2 go, and she said the Ottoman Empire," ssaid boob chick.

"Ya I want 2 see the ribbit sights of the Ottawa Empire such as Hagio Sophie and the Sutlan Achmed Mosque and Pamukkale ribitt," said frog chick.

All yhe gurls started palming for the trip as the most evillest person ever came up.

"Hey how about you sexy chicks let me come with you and see your boobs and we have sex," said purple fucker, getting an erection and humping the air. That purple bitch is so fucking horrible. Fuck you grape cunt, go to fucking hell after dying slowly and painfully! Eat shards of glass! Lick nuclear waste! Get sodomized by a sandpaper dildo! Just die die die die die DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE I FUCKING HATE YOU PURPLE CUNT BITCH YOU FIENDISH FUCK DIE GRAPE SHIT!

"No u can't come with us u bitch ribblit," said frog. "Now shut up or ill eat you alive ribiit!"

"Ooh, vore is super hot! My boner is getting bigger how about you suck m-"

Frog chick pulled out a gun and shot Purple Bitch in the balls.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAWWAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he cried as blood splatooned everywhere.

Everyone burst into huge applause, even the teacher Eraser dude.

"Whats going on here said the principal," said the principal.

"Oh yah frog chick just shot grape fucker in the nuts," said main dude.

"That's cool, good job frog chick!" said principle furry. "Im glad some1 finally had the balls to show that bitch his place! As a reward, heres some cash!" He took out a check and wrote a million japanees moneys on it and gave it to frog.

"Thank you mr furry principle ribbit!"

"No, thank u for ur service!"

Anygay, the gurls got ready 2 go on theure trip, but super American muscle hero dude xame 2 tell Then inportant things 2 no.

"All right, here's what u need 2 no: if ur gonna fuck, use projection or urll get preggers like i did 2 main dude's mom."

"Wait what?" said main dude.

"2ndly, bring me sum souveneers such as kebobs and a fez and a pet turkey (AN: Geddit?!). Thirdry, dont do 2 many drugs but weed is ok. Thirdly, don't curse even when ur having sex or I'll tell hour parents. Thirdly, if u see grape fucker while your their, then castrate him be4 killing him. Fourthly, if u meet anyone important, get their ottograph (AN: GEDDIT!?) for me. Fifthly, remember to stay away from prostitutes unless their really hot. Sixthly, don't text while u r driving or ull die! Seventhly, and most importantly, have a bunch of fun on ur trip! Does every1 undertale?"

"Hai," said everyone.

"Good, now everogbjevhave fun! And congraturations on your wedding, frog chick, and for also shooting purple asshole in the balls."

"Thank u ribbit."

And so they all said gooodbi and the girls left for Istanbull not Constanzetinople (AN: Geddit LIKR THE SONG?!)

On the aeroplane frog chick and boob chick and main chick and edgy chick and pink chick and invisible chick all ate nice food like empanadas and camoroons and the plane had movies on it and they watched Air Bud.

"This movie makes noooo sense," said edge. "I should just listen to evanescence and Green Day instead!"

"Theres no knead 2 take the moovie so Siriusly," said boob chick.

"Ya were hear 2 have fun!" excammed main chick."

"BUT A DOG IS PLAYING BASKEYBALL THIS IS SO UNREALISTIC!11"

"Stop yelling, don't like ruin frog chicks bachalarat party, like omg thats like totes hashtag rude," said pink chick.

"Sorry frog chick."

"That's okay ribbit," said frog chick.

Two ours later they were close to Ottoman land, but something wasn't right!

"Something isn't right!" saif invisible chick.

They looked out the window and saw a bunch of military planes blowing up eachother and having cat fights!

"What's going on why are planes fighting each other?" asked main chick.

"Maybe it's because it's world war 1," said boob chick.

"Why the fuck did we decide to go to the Ottoman Empire during world war 1?" questioned edgy chick.

"We can figure that out later ribbit we have more important ribbit things ribbit to ribbit worry ribbit about ribbit!"

One plane shot their plane as it started spinning and everyone was freaking out and it was like that one scene with the boobs from the movie Airplane. There was a big hole in the plane as people were flying out.

"SHIT WADO WE DO?" mainchick asked.

Boob chick had an idea! "I have an idea!"

First they chucked to see if the pillot was there but he was dead so frog chick started to piolet the plane instead. Next, boob chick used her powers to make a machine gun that she would use against other planes. The other girls had guns too as they got ready to fite.

KABOOB KABOOOM BANGBANGBANGBANG GUNS AND EXPLOTIINS EVERYWHERE POW POW BRRAHH BRRAAH

Frog flew the plane very well because she is the best and she dodged attack's and everyone was blowing up enemi planes POWPOWPOWPOWPOW BOOOO0000OM!

"Ono one of our turbines has been shot we have to land!" said boob chick.

"Allright ribbit!"

The plane did dodges avoiding other planes and guns as it was about to crash but frog chick was a great piloot so she was about to land it ITS REALLY SUSPENSFUL WILL SHE BE ABEL TOO LAND IT AAAHHH WHOOSH COME ON FROG CHICK U CAN DO IT UR ALMOST LANDED COME ONNNNNNNNN...you did it! The plane has safely landed!

"Wow Istanbull is really pretty riiibit!" They all ignored the WWI destruction going on and happily walked to the hotel as buildings exploded everywhere.

MEANWHILE IN AMERICA I MEAN JAPAN:

Glasses dude was sitting at his desk and thinking aboot something. Hes the one with the robo legs that can go at a very fast temperature.

"Hey glasses dude, what's wrong?" asked main dude.

"I WISH I COULD HAVE SOME CHIK FIL E CHICKEN BUT I CANNOT GO!"

"Bro, why dont we just like leave school and go?" asked hard boi.

"NO THAT WOULD BE BREAKING THE RULES, I MUSTNT DO SUCH A VILEFUL THING!"

"Come on, glasses dude," said electric dude. "You need to loosen up for once"

"SORRY, BUT I WILL ONLY GO IF THE TEACHER GIVES PERMISSION. I AM THE CLASS REP AND MUST BE RESPONSIBLE. SENSEI, WILL YOU ALLOW US TO LEAVE THIS FINE SCHOOL SO WE CAN EAT AT CHICK FILLE?"

"I don't give a shit what you do," said Eraser dude, rolling a doobie. "You could go to a whorehouse for all I care."

"ALLRIGHT, NOW LETS GO GET SOME DELICOUS CHICKEN!" yelled glasses dude. "WHO WOULD LIKE TO COME WITH ME?"

Electric dude, main dude, burny-freezy dude, hard boi, tape dude, arms dude, laser dude, and tail dude decided to go with him.

"Sorry, but I'll be staying behind," said explosion dude. Explosion dude used to be called bastard boy and he was an asshole, but he attended anger management therapy and now he is Nice. "I'm working on making a Minecraft Yputube channel with bird dude."

"And I will be staying with him," said bird dude.

Animal dude also stated behind becos hes vegan and left to plaay with ihs animel Friends.

"Ok lets go," said main dude.

"What about me?" asked candy dude.

"Who the fuck are you?" Said evry1 at once.

BACK IN ISTLANBIL NOT CONSYANTINLNLP.

The gang was having a bunches of funs as they went to a Turkish bath. Then they ate some kebobs at a restaurant and bought some nice cloths. Now they all were wearing transitional Ottoman clothing.

"So how are you likeing the trip so far," said boob chick.

"It's so fun ribbit you are all very good friends!"

"Aww your so nice frog chick," said main chick.

"Im totally having like a lot of fun too," said pink chick taking a self. "Whow are u licking the trip, edgy chick?"

But edgy chickwasnt listening and was instead listening to music she had her ear things plugged into.

"Dun du du lu dun dun dun doo doo doo HOW DOES A BASTARD ORPHAN SON OF A WHORE AND A SCOTSMAN DROPPED IN THE MIDDLE OF A FORGOTTEN SPOT-"

Boob chikc tried to make edgy chick listen by ripping out her earbuds, but she forgot they were part of her ear.

"AAAHHH MY EAR!"

"OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY!"

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?"

"I WASNT THINKING IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY!111111111"

"Whatever, it's okay," said edgy chick, wiping the blood off her ear.

"Anyway, letz contjnue having fun!" said main chick doing a backflip for no reason.

"Why did you do a backflip that was pointless ribbit."

"Sorry."

"That's okay ribbbit."

"I wish I had some maple syrup."

"Why did you say that ribbit that has nothing to do with anything ribiit."

"Sorry."

"That's okay rbibbit."

"I wish-"

VACK IN FAPAN, glasses dude was looking for a chick fellay 2 go to, but the only one was really far away!

"SHOULD WE REALLY GO SOMRWHERE SO FAR AWAY FOR SOME FOOD?"

"Its Okay," said main dude. "You wants to go, so we will!"

They began the long walk to the place place because they are too young to drive.

"Look it's a yellow car," said hard boi.

"Look it's a black car," said electric dude.

"Look it's a blue car," said tape dude.

"Look its a maroon car," said laser dude.

"Look that car says Nico Nico Nii on it," said main dude.

"Look that car has an pingas drawn on it," said hard boi.

"Can you guys be quiet," said burny/freezy dude. "I'm trying to sleep." While they were wallking he was wearing a nightgown, a nightcap, and one of those face mask things and he was trying to sleep as he walked.

So they walked in silencio until main dude started singing. "Yung man theres no knead 2 feel down I said youngh man pick uraelf off the grownd I said yuing man cuz u need a neww town theres no neeed to bee unhappi!"

More people started 2 join in 4 the secant verce.

"Yung man theres a place u can gogh I sed Jung man when your short on dogh u can stay theer an im sure u will find many ways 2 have a good time!"

Everyone except for glasses and freezy-burny joined in 4 the corus.

"ITSS FUNN 2 STAY AT THE YMCA ITZ FUN TWO STAY AT THE YMCAA THEY HAVE AVERYTHKNG FOR U MEN TOO ENJOYI U CAN HANG OOT AITH ALL THE BOIS!111"

"Really guys I didn't get any slleep last night and im trying to sleep now!" exclaimed freezy-burny dude.

"Sorry said main dude."

"I KNOW I WILL HELP YOU!" said glassses dude. "I WILL COVER YOUR EARS AS WE WALK SO OUR CLASSMATES NOICE WILL NOT DISRUPT YOUR SLEEP!"

"Thanks glasses dude."

And so glasses covered his ears as they walked so he could sleep.

Ten minutes later, the restraint was siltill a far far away, but they found something on the growd that was a hole that said shortcut tonChickfille!

"WOW THIS IS SO CONVINIENT LETS GO IN!"

But when they got in...that hand dude was there, the bad guy from the legion of doom with ahand on his face and the powers!

"WHATS GOING ON!?"

"Haha this was my evil plan I overheard u wanting 2 go to chiickful a and Pit this trap here to trap u! Now die!"

But while he was saying this everyone walked away and then hand dude was sad.

They got colser and clooser to chick fil eh.

Meanwhle animal dude was in the Forrest as he can talk to animals. He was playing with the anjnals and feeding them food and watching Naruto with them.

But suddenly, a spaceshit crashed in from space as the animals ran away! He was sad that his animal friends were gon, but animal dude wanted to see what was in the spaceshop.

As he got closer, the ship ppened up and a black alien walked out all creepily! It was...a Xenomorph!

"Hello new friend my name is animal dude, what's yours?"

The xenomorph growled at him and slowly moved closer.

"There's no need to be afraid, I won't hurt you! I just want to be your friend."

As she got closer, the Xenomorph slowed down and allowed animal dude to pet her forehead, as she started to purr. Then she rolled onto her back and let animal dude pet her belly as she continued to purr.

"Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl? You are! Yes you are, yes you are!"

Animal dude spent the day playing with the Xenomorph as he got one of those laser pointers and had her chase after it, and he took her for a walk in the park and played fetch.

"I think I'll name you Naruto," he said, petting the alien.

And that is how animal dude became best friends with a Xenomorph.

Minewhile (AN: GEDDIT INSTead OF MEANWHILE BECAUSE OF MINECRAFT!) explosion dude was starting his first Minecraft video.

"Whaaaaaaaaatzup fans its me explosion dude and this is my first Minecraft video! This is goonna be so much fun I can tell! In this video, I will be pkaying good old fashion Minecraft with my good friend bird dude! Welcome bird dude!"

"Hello there I am bird dude and my soul is filled with darkness."

"You're so cool bird dude, I'm glad your my friend!"

And so they started playing Minecraft.

"First you need to find the strongest enemie and defeat them!" said explody dude.

"That's not how the gaem works," said birb.

"Yes it is let's do it!1"

Exploder dude ran toward the first enemee he saw and tried to punch it but was quickly killed. "God FUCKING DAMMIT HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN THIS GAME IS HORRIBLE FUCK THIS GAME BURN IN HELL DIE!"

"Explosion dude, don't forget your anger management techniques! Remember to breathe."

"You're right. Breathe in...breath out...breathe in...this fucking game THE GAME OVER SCREEN IS TAUNTING ME FUCK THIS GAME!" He took the computer and smashed it over his knee as it shattered.

"NO MY MINECRAFT!" yelled Birb.

BACK IN THE OTOMAN UMPIRE:

"Im still having fun ribbit," said frog.

A building exploded and everyone ignored it.

"And I still like bagpipes," said main chick.

"That has nothing to do with anything why do you keep saying random things ribbit?" asked frog chick.

"Sorry."

"That's okay. If I'm ever in Canada, I hope I get a picture with a Canadian turtle, ribbit."

"But that doesn't have to do with anything either," said main chick.

"Yeah, but it's my ribbit baccalaureate party, BITCH!"

"I think we have some more important things to worry about," said boob chick, pointing at the Armenian Genocide going on.

"WHAT THE FUCK WHY ARE THERE DEAD PEOPLE ON THE GROUND!" yelled main chick as she vomited all over frog chick.

"Who would like do such a totally bad thing?" questioned pink chick.

"This must be genoside, and genocide is bad!" exclaimed boob chick.

"That's right genocide is bad," said main chick as she tried to clean the vomit off of frog chick.

The moral of this story is that genocide is bad!

"We can't just ribbit let these bad guys commit Genoside we have to do something! Ribbit!"

The group walked up to the guard killing the people.

"Hey you Why are you committing genocide ribbit?" asked frog.

"This isn't genocide," he said.

"How is it not genocide?" asked edgy chick.

"Because u have no proof! Pics or it didn't happen!"

Boob chick took a picture of the genocide and showed it to the guard.

"That is not genocide," he said.

"That's it ribbit, DIE FUCKER!" Frog chick used her toung to launch the bad guy into the sky as she and her friends started killing all of the genocidal bad guys.

It was a big fite and there was teamwork and true bonds were formed it was all very sweet.

Boob chick used a rocket launcher and machine guns and stuff and edgy chick shot noise at them and main chick touched the ground and caused a whole big area to launch into space and kill like a hundred bad guys and pink chick made a big wave of death and pink chick sneaked up on bad guys and killed them and frog chick used her tounge to blow up tanks and throw them at other bad guys.

Then an even bigger ortoman army showed up with a hole bunch of bad guys in it so they killed them 2.

After the bag guys were dead, the Armenians were freed and they cheered on the heros.

"Thank you for saving us," said one person.

"No ot was out honor ribbit," said Frog chick. "Genocide is bad and we don't like genocide so we will stop genocide!"

"So did we stop all the bad guys?" asked main chick.

"Not yet there are still more bad guys that we must stop so we can end this evil genocide ribbit!"

Meanwhile, the sultan heard aboot all of the heros That weee stopping the genocide, and so he sent his strongest bad guys to stop them!

The main bad guy was relaxing on his ottoman (AN: GEDDIT LIKE THE EMPIRE AND THE FURNATURE?!) and then got ready to fite.

JAPAN AGAN:

"I WONDER HOW CLOSE WE ARE TO CHICKL FALLLAY!" wondered glasses dude.

"Lets see," said main dude looking at the map to chic philai. "It says its an hour away!"

"OH NO, WE WONT MAKE IT THERE BEFORE CLOSING TIME!"

"Dont worry we'll help you get there on time!" saif main dude. "Everyone, lets work together 2 get 2 Chuck Fell A on tume! What's gonna work?"

"Teamwork!" said everyone at once.

They all worked together by all building a bus out of spare parts, and they all drove to chick fila! They made it 5 minuets be4 closing time, but only because of the power of teamwork! Teamwork is important for getting things done, so be sure to always look for a helping hand whenever you're facing a challenge!

They all walked out of the bus and entered the chick fil ay.

"WOW, THIS PLACE IS BEAUTIFUL!" exclaimed glasses dude.

"But not as beutiful as ME!" yelled lazer dude.

"NOW I MUST ORDER SOME DELICIOUS FFOOD TO EAT!"

But as they got in line, two guys that were holding hands were being insulted by the staff!

"We dont serve you're kind here! Get out!" Said the serving person.

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT SOMEONE THIS WAY!" yelled glasses dude angrily. "THIS IS INHUMANE, DISCRIMINATING AGAINST SOMEONE BECAUSE OF THEIR SEXUALITY! FOR SHAME, CHICK FILLA, FOR SHAME! I'M LEAVING!"

Glasses dude and his friends all left the restaurant.

"I'M SORRY FOR WASTING ALL OF YOUR TIME," said glasses dude sadly.

"No, u did the rite thing," said main dude.

"Yeah," said tail dude, "that was very responsible of u to stand up for doing what's right, even though you dont get to eat at the chicken."

"THANKS, GUYS," Said glasses. "BUT NOW WHERE WILL WE EAT?"

"I know, we can have a picnic outside!" exclaimed main dude. "It will be an fun bonding oportunity for all of us as Friends!"

"Yay!" yelled everyone.

*instantly starts raining*

MEABWHKLE IN THE OTTOLANDS:

Frog chick and her friends desided 2 stay in the RMS Titanic while planning their next move befor the empire strikes back (AN: gEDDIT LIKE STAR TREK?!). Did you know that the Titanic was actually a World War I battle ship? That's not true, but it'd be cool if it was!

"Hey frog chick," said invisible chick, "aren't u good at drawing?"

"Ya ribbit I got an a in art class last year."

"Since were here can u draw a picture of me?"

"K ribbit."

It was gonna be a nake picture and frog was embarassed but they did it any way.

Invisible chick took off her robe and frog gasped; she had never seen a body that beautiful! Invisible chick sat down on the couch for the portrait as frog chikk got out a pencil and paper.

"Finished ribbit," said frog chick instantly.

"Ooh, let me see!" She looked at the canvas and it was completely blank. "It looks just like me!"

But then frog chick tripped on a dead porcupine and her hand accidentally touched invisible chick's jumbly-muffins! "Oh no ribbit I didn't mean 2!"

"That sokay, how aboot u touch more than that if u no wat I mean!"

Floppy extended her tounge and started to lick invisible chick's face and invisibal chicjk deeptrouted frog's tounge (it was all super hot and stuff!). Then frog wrapped her up in her tounge like some hentai shit, but then she said, "waaaait ribbit I can't do this! I'm engagede 2 kremit le frog and I cannot cheat on him like this!"

"Oh yah sorry I forgot."

"But this must be a sign that kernit and ii arenot goung 2 work out. I need 2 call off the engagement with him. And sorry invisible chick, but I cant be with u yet either, becos I cant do that to kmermit. He may not be the one for me, but he's still a great guy. Maybe u and eye can be together in a few months."

"I understand, and hopefurry we can be togeter eventeually."

Chick invisible got dressed when suddenly outside, there was that octopus bad guy from the one episode where frog chick is at the internshit with that seal when smugglers attack and the octopuss is the boss! Octopus dude picked up and iceburg with his long tenticals and threw an iceburg at the ship!

"OH NO EVER1 GET OUT RIBBIT!" yelled frog. She is a hero and helped lots of peeps get out by throwing them out 2 safety with her tounge which is still probably covered in invisible chick's saliva.

"RIBBIT IM NOT ABLE TO SAVE EVERYWON!"

But suddenly, mt lady apparated! "Donut worry, ill put the boat back togehher!" She held the two pieces of the boat togoother and stopped it from sinking as everyond cheered. Then pink chick shot some acid at octopus dude and he died as the rest of the team got everyone elsa off the titanic.

Then Mount lady looked at the Titanic. "I'm glad I got to save u titanic. U are a very pretty boat! Actually, your a very sexy boat! Suuuuuuper sexy!" She got closer to the boat and started doing unspeakable things to it like it was a Nico Yazawa body pillow as everyone watched in horror.

A FEW MINUTES LATER everyone got ready for battle again against the Ottomanempire's bad dudes so frog chick and the rest of them can stop the bad stuff!

A bad guy appeared and it was...GRAPE FUCKER?!

"What the ribbit are you ribbiting doing here you cunt?!" questioned frog chick.

"Hahaha I joined the bad guys! THey told me that if I joined them, they'd let me fuck a bunch of chicks and I could loose my virgin and touch breastestests!"

"Fuck off and die!" yelled every1 at once.

"No ill kill u and then touch ur boobs cuz that's hot!"

Frog chick took out a knife and castrated grape shithead as he screamed in agony like "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111"

Then frog chick threw that perverted piece of fuckcake into an enemi helicopter as he was chopped up by the blades and died FINALLY!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" cheered everyhone as they had a party until they realized that the bad guys were attacking and it turned into a killing party. There were death and and explosions and shit as the bad guys died.

BOOOM two bad guys attacked!

"Ha I am the strongest warrior in this whole empire, no1 has ever defeated me! I am the Ottoman Otterman!" He looked like a killer otter person with sharp otter claws and teeth. He also had a sidekick that was a turkey person.

"Gobble gobble motherfucker I am the Turkey and I'm gonna be the one to roast u today!"

"We will stop u and ur genocide!" proclaimed main chick.

"What r u talking about we would never do genocide," said otter.

"Yah u must be mistaken gobble gobble. Gobble there's no genoside here in the ottoman empire gobble gobble!"

"Where did you here such inaccurate information?" said ottre.

"That's it die!" yelled boob chick.

They all got ready 2 fight!

Turkey turned oot 2 have heat powers and heated up the nearby water to make it boiling! THen the Otterman used his sharp claws and teeth to attack everyone as he hit pink chick!

"Pink chick no!" yelled main chick, running towardz her.

"Wait main chick watch out!" yelled boob chick, but it was too late for a warning, as Otterman sliced at her and knocked her toward the boiling water! "Haha time for a Turkish bath!"

Luckily frog chick used her tounge on her in time and saved her!

Turkey flew around and shot fireballs, but boob chick got a fire estinguisher and pit out the foirs. Edgy chick distracted Turkey with her noice attacks and boob chick shot him down with a shotgun.

"OUCH GOBBLE BOBBLE!" yelled turkey as he crashed to the ground. Pink chick finished him off by poaring acid on him and roasting the turkey alive. "GOBBLE!"

"You may have beatened Turkey, but you haven't defeatened me!" exreamed Otterman. He jumped forward and knocked edgy chick out and was about to eat her like the vissious killer he is.

"Stay away from her ribbit!" said frog.

"Oh yah? How dar u talk that way 2 me, ill kill u! theres 1 power I have that I didn't tell u about!"

Otterman's arms extended into skewers and impaled frog chick!

"Haha I turned u into a shish kebab! Let's see what roasted frog kebabs taste like!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11111" yelled efveryone in horror because frog chick is the best and it would be the wurst trajedy the world had ever seen if anything had happen to her.

"Cough cough kero kero bonito," said frog chick as she was bleeding and was stabgbed by evil otter and he wanted 2 eat her!

Suddenly, Otterman was stabbed by a sword as invisible chick sneaked up behind him and then stabbled him!

"Ouch ive been stabbed noooooo!"

Edgy chick woke up and she and boob chick and pink chick got frog chick off of the skewer and then gravity chick used her powers on him and sent him flying into the sun.

"NOOOOOOOO IM DEAD!" he yelled as he died.

"Frog chick r u okay?" asked inivisible chick with tears in her eyes, holding frog chick.

"No ribbit," said frog chick as she died.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11111111111111111111111111111111" yeleed everyone at once louder than anything ever because it was so sad that our number 1 hero in the universe and the greateswt person ever died.

"I no wat to do!" said boob chick. She used her powers to make one of those electric defiberlater thingys and shocked frogg chick back to life!

"YAY!" yelled everyone in the world because their savior is alive!

"i'm so glad ur alive frog chick!" chaluinded invisible chick.

"Ribbit ribbit," said frog chick all cutely as everyone cryed from happenis.

Everyone had a celebration and beat up the sultan of the ottoman empire because they beat the bad guys and stopped the genocide and saved the Armenians! It was a huge party and they all got drunk and had a super fun time! Especially because frog chick was there and she's the best.

"I guess we should go back home ribbit," said frog chick. "I have to ribbit tell Kermit about the situation between us ribbit to end our engagement ribbit."

"Actually, I won't be going home just yet," said boob chick. "Now that the ottoman empire has collapsed and now we have the new nation of Turkey, this new country needs a leader!" (Turkish national anthem starts playing as the Turkish flag is flowing in the background). "I will be the new president of this great nation of Turkey, and I will help it become a nation that will be a great nation! Turkey will be loved and respected by everyone except for Armenia and Greece and Cyprus and...thats not the point the point is, Turkey will be super cool and I will help it become cool!" everone clasped at this great speech and they voted her to be turkey's president instantly.

"Congrastuationtsdkf on becomming trukeys president!" said main chick.

"Thanku! By the way, I've met someon new that I'm dating now!" she introduced her friends to her new boyfriend.

"Hey my name is Drake from the popular Nickelodeon television series Drake & Josh."

BACK IN JAPON:

Everyone returned back home to that one school that the characters from the show go to.

"Hey everyone how was your trip!" asked main dude.

"It was a lot of fun, ribbit," said frog. "We castrated and then killed grape fucker and also defeated the Ottoman Empire"

"Cool!"

"SHOULD WE GET BACK TO CLASS?" asked glasses dude, eating Popeye's chicken now because Cuck fil a sucks.

Eraser dude that's their teacher was sleeping with his face covered in urine and cocaine so they let him be and cought up with eachother.

"Wait, what the fuck is that thing?" asked edgy chick, pointing towards the Xenomorph playing with a ball of yarn in the corner.

"That's animal dude's new pet Xenomorph," said freezy-burny dude as he ran up to cuddle with it.

"By the way guys, I had to give up my dreams of being a professional minecrafrt youtuber," said explosion dude. "It was making me overly angry and temporarily turned me back to my old self. I'm sory for getting so angeryy, bird dude."

"That's okay," edged birb, "you did pay for my computer that you broke and gave me a hug and a map of Omaha, Nebraska, so I forgive u."

"I'm glad 3!"

Frog chick left but was bakk in a few minoots. "I just gave Kermit the news ribbit. He was crushed, but he understood, ribbit. I really ribbit feel bad for leaving him, but I couldnt marry some one I dident love ribbit. Someday invisibel chick and I can be together ribbit!"

"And ill be waiting for that day," said ivnivsible chick. Main dude and also main chick cried because of how sweat this was.

Everyone was happy that frog chick killed purple bitch and the principal gave her all A's forever and an autographed copy of Air Bud that the dog signed and he also gave her a cake shaped like grape fuckhead's corpse and made her the new principal because she was the only one worthy for the position.

Meanwhile, Mt. lady was still ferociously fucking the Titanic.

THE END!

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading my story, everyone! In case you somehow couldn't tell, this story is crack and isn't meant to be taken seriously. I hope I didn't offend anyone with the part involving the Armenian Genocide. But I hope you guys had fun with this fic! If you liked this, you'll probably enjoy some of my other crack fics as well, so check them out if you like! Thank you for reading, and hoşça kal!**


End file.
